Trouble Maker
by Alexandria Nightingale
Summary: Introducing the newest bane of existence of Hitsugaya Toushirou...


**Alexandria: Hey guys The plot bunny just caught me when I heard this song… Damn Plot bunnies always ruining m concentration on other fics and stuffs**

**Anyway, I can't help but create a story about our two favorite Soccer midgets in bleach!**

**So this is the first time I would make a song fic so bear with me alright! **

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot bunny that I just caught!**

**=+Trouble Maker+=**

**8*-Third's Person's POV-*8**

**%.-.|Three Years After the Winter Arc|.-.%**

Karin Kurosaki is the famous Ice princess of the Karakura High, the first female to held the title of Soccer Captain and Kendo Captain respectively, The Famous Soccer Princess in the field of the profession and the famed Mistress of the Sword of Japan, The Feisty yet Smart daughter of the famous town doctor, Former Tenth Division Captain and Head of the Shiba Clan, Isshin Kurosaki, the loving and loyal daughter of the third seat of the Tenth Division of the Soul Society and Former Pureblooded Princess of the Quincy Kurosaki Clan, Masaki Kurosaki, the calm headed and quick witted sister of the famous war hero of the three worlds Ichigo Kurosaki, The complete opposite and overprotective twin sister of the gentle and kind princess of Karakura high Yuzu kurosaki, the Crimson Red Princess of the Shiba Clan, the Third in line and scion of the Shiba Clan….

….And now, the newest bane of existence of one handsome, white haired, teal eyed Ice Prince of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads of Soul Society, The Ice Captain of the tenth Division, Toushirou Hitsugaya.

**=-=Hitsugaya Toushirou=-=**

"_I can't believe that I would do this.." _I groaned while glaring at the object or rather the person who made my life a living hell this day.

"**I can't believe that you would do this either, Master**" My soul chuckled out loud. "**Then again…. The one who asked the favor is your - **"

"_Finished that sentence and you would find yourself being thrown to the nearest cliff that I could find_" I threatened and I felt him retreat in the deepest part of my soul.

"God.. do you hate me?" I wondered out loud while trying to prevent myself from smacking myself to the wall. "_Why o Why did I accept this favor?_"

"**It's because of her pretty face, nice body and not to mention the fact that you harbor - **"

"_Hyourinmaru!_" I exclaimed thoughtfully.

"**What?...Don't tell me it isn't true.**" The dragon spirit interjected. "**Don't tell me that you were doing this because of her twin sister…. I admit that her twin sister is beautiful but I know that your type is more on the dangerous category rather than the gentle and innocent type.**"

"_Damn it why didn't I have a quiet zanpaktou?_" I wearily wondered because of the several innuendos that Hyourinmaru implied.

The only answer he got was full blown laughter.

"Toushirou…" A melodic yet worried voice called and I snapped out of my dazed state. I shook my head and turned to the source. I gaped at what I was seeing.

"**Let's see…a beautiful face – check, Fierce and feisty personality – double check, dangerous seducing and alluring look - triple check and a nice h-**" Hyourinmaru listed as I blushed greatly.

"_Hyourinmaru!_"

He chuckled as the girl called me again. I turned to her and quickly averted my eyes. "What the hell are you wearing? I thought we were going for the conservatory type?"

She shrugged and fingered the long sleeves of the black sexy sweater. "I don't know but Yuzu decided to change the costume."

"What?" I shot out and face palmed myself. "_Why did I let myself rope with this situation._"

"**As I told you master, It is because of her pretty face… Alluring personality and definitely her nice body**"

"_HYOURINMARU!_" For the Third time I shouted as He chuckled.

"**Fine, Fine I'll stop and leave you alone.**" I sighed in relief because if he didn't he will find himself being di – "**But imagine her in your bed looking like that!**"

I flushed heavily that I could have sworn that I looked like a tomato with white leaves at the top and I felt him slowly retreat to the back of my mind whilst chuckling at my flushed out thoughts. I will get him someday.

True to Hyourinmaru's words, she was beautiful and seducing in her get up. She was supposed to wear a sporty style but it was change due to the last minute in the song it was change to the conservatory and alluring type but this! She was way more seducing and hot in this get up and not to mention that she is so very sexy. She was wearing a long sleeve sweater and black jean shorts partnered it was three inched high healed black fur boots. It accented her curviest body and applied it with smoky make – up making it a one of a hell combination of danger, allure and seduction.

"_God… what did I do in my living life to deserve this kind of torture?_"

"**Told you so..**"

"_Shut up!_"

"Toushirou!" She called again while waving her hand right in front of my face. I gave up making her call me respectively after so many times she didn't listen.

"**Or it is because you are a softie only for her.**"

I ignored the inner ramblings of my stupid dragon spirit ("**I take offense to that**" he injected and I replied. "_And I don't care_") I gave her a glare before looking on another way. He could feel the blood rushing up to his face once he sees those big gray expressive eyes staring at him with worry. "What?"

She pouted before sighing. "Yuzu said that you can take off the necktie and open the first three buttons of your polo. She also said to wear this." She held up a silver necklace with a crystal blue dragon as its pendant.

"Thanks" I said while doing the orders. I was about to put the necktie in my back pocket when someone snatched it away. I turned to the source and saw Karin taking the black colored necktie with a silver dragon design and putting it around her neck.

I raised an eyebrow at that display as she just flipped her long wavy hair back and turned to the stage.

"**Okay Guys, Next up is the ninth contestant of the Next Karakura Duet Idols, Let's all Welcome Miyami Kiriko and her partner Rikuda Hayate!**"

I saw her clenched her fists at that and felt her reiatsu spike dangerously high before vanishing again. I sighed and rushed my hand through my white locks.

Well I know that you are all wondering why am I here, being involved in a singing contest with Kurosaki against my strong will ("**Well it involves a pouting girl with a seducing and skimpy sporty outfit and a bed that he l - **" "_Hyourinmaru!_" "**What? It's not like that you didn't want to see her in **_**that…**_" "_….._" "**I stand my case**") and no I will not do it because it shouldn't be even remembered or even said because of the fact that Matsumoto might find out and decided it to use it for the next issue of Seireitei News and might use it as leverage for me to do her paperwork.

"_Damn I hate trees_" I thought and I feel an accompanying rumble because of that.

Anyway, long story short her partner and boyfriend broke up with her one day before the said contest and left her. Since she was registered as a contestant, she needs a partner really quick and I so happen to have my vacation weekend approve then Bam… I'm her partner for this stupid singing contest which is the first prize is half a million yen.

"**They will be singing Amnesia!**"

My eyes widened and turned to look at the girl. I saw her glaring at the duet with the intensity of the sun and gave a relieve sigh because of her foresight and her control of emotions.

"Karin – Chan! Hitsugaya – kun!"

We both turned to the sound and saw her sister, Yuzu Kurosaki, coming towards us. She gave us a smile and gave Karin a hug. "Good Luck Hitsugaya – kun, Karin - chan"

"Thanks Yu/ Kurosaki - san"

She gave me the evil eye and Yuzu was followed by their friends. I retreated to he shadows and watched them interacted with Karin and I can say that I'm satisfied that she has so many friends that are female rather than male. The only males that I had seen as the one whom I unfortunately met during the match three years ago was Karin's lackeys and I admit that they looked good right now. They saw me and bid me good luck. I get the feeling that they hate the boyfriend as much as I hate him. There were many well wishers and before we even know it it's our turn.

**8*-Third's Person's POV-*8**

Matsumoto Rangiku was hunting down her captain when she bumped into someone.

"Rangiku – san?" A sweet voice questioned. Rangiku look up and saw the whole Kurosaki clan and their friends with the exception of Karin standing in front of her. She took the offered hand and stood up. She dusted herself before glomping the sweet girl.

"YUZU – CHAN!" She cried out as she tightened her hold. She released the girl once she heard the girl's protest for air.

"What are you doing here? Rangiku – san?" Rukia asked her.

Rangiku just scratched the back of her head. "I'm trying to find Captain."

"You know, now that you mention it, I hadn't seen Captain since we arrived here." Renji interjected.

Orihime waved. "I've seen him sleeping in his room"

"Maybe He has work." Uryu replied simply ignoring his girlfriend's insight. "Unlike you guys…He is doing his duties."

"What are you implying four eyes" Ichigo said while narrowing his eyes.

"Actually I have seen Hitsugaya – kun Today… " Yuzu dropped in and all of them turned to her. Before any of them could ask anything they were interrupted by an announcement.

"_**That is so exciting! Let's go on to the Next pair of contestants. Presenting our Next duet…Our tenth Contestants the famous Ice princess of Karakura High, Ms. Kurosaki Karin and her mysterious partner… Mr. Hitsugaya Toushirou." **_Deafening screams were heard.

All of them swerve towards the stage and saw Hitsugaya Toushirou in front of the stage and with Karin Kurosaki to boot.

"WHAT THE!" Both Kurosaki men exclaimed and when they are going to bolt towards the stage they were stopped by their own partners. Masaki and Rukia pulled them by the back of their collar towards the empty chairs despite their protest while the others followed to.

Once they are settled Masaki turned to her boys. "Behave ALRIGHT?"

The two nodded before gulping. Masaki smiled and they both breathe a sigh of relief knowing that they are safe from a mother's wrath.

**8-*=Karin Kurosaki=*-8**

"_Damn It! Why the hell he is freaking hot?_"

"**Well ask him not me Mistress.**"

Well It wasn't clearly his fault that he is so sexy in the outfit Yuzu had coordinated. He was wearing a long sleeve polo with three of the buttons on the top was left open making him look sexy enough. It was partnered it was a pair of black jeans, sneakers and a Stetsons hat with the teal colored ribbon as it's only deign. He was clearly oozing with attraction, dark elegance and seduction that I wouldn't doubt the teenage girls around here will be drooling once were on stage because of this. Clearly he can conquer the modeling industry with just a smile.

"_**That is so exciting! Let's go on to the Next pair of contestants. Presenting our Next duet….Our Tenth Contestants: The famous Ice princess of Karakura High, Ms. Kurosaki Karin and her mysterious partner… Mr. Hitsugaya Toushirou."**_

That clearly broke me out of my reverie and I turned to him. He gave me and encouraging smirk that made my heartbeat faster than normal while I returned it with a grin. He adjusted his hat making it look more prominent with his bad ass look. We waited until the lights were out and we took our places. I passed by Miyami and I felt the urge to punch her as she chukled.

"Good Luck Tomboy"

Toushirou raised an eyebrow at my stiff posture and sighed. He placed a hand on my shoulder and stared right into my eyes.

Teal met Gray.

"Focus Karin.. Focus or you will lose now." He convinced me as I nodded. I let my nerves relax as he let go of his shoulder. He whispered four encouraging words that made me strengthen my will. We took our stances and let the Music start.

"You will be Great"

**8*-Third's Person's POV-*8**

Anticipation is in the air as the beats of the music began. The flow through the whole place and snaps and whistles were heard and someone breathing preferably the male. Rangiku and Isshin took out their camcorder and the others just watched all excited on what their friends will be performing.

Then It started.

**[Toushirou]****  
****1, 2, 3 Why can't you see that, I'm a Trouble Maker**

Everyone gaped at the boy and screaming was suddenly heard. Toushirou pushed his hat once the 3 was counted. He danced and all of the audience was mesmerize by his tenor voice.

"Wow! I didn't know that Captain Hitsugaya was this good." Ikkaku commented.

**[Karin]****  
****You won't like the fact that, I'm a Trouble Maker**

And everyone gaped at the appearance of the certain Ice Princess. She was wearing something that made her so against it.

"DAMN! Your sister is Hot Kurosaki!" Renji Exclaimed clearly impressed by the change of wardrobe.

Ichigo couldn't believe that his sister was wearing something so reveling and add the fact that she was dancing so intimate with the midget captain.

"Masaki! I'm going to get my second son!" Isshin exclaimed clearly excited by the prospect for his former third seat as his second son. Masaki only chuckled and watched the show.

**[Toushirou]****  
****You will be torn in two**

Rangiku just squealed and hugged Orihime as they watched the performance. "GO CAPTAIN!"

**[Karin]****  
****I tried to Warn-Warn You**

**[Toushirou]**

**You don't know what you got yourself into~**

**[Chorus - All]****  
****I wanna be always on your mind,****  
****So that you won't leave me behind****  
****And I'll keep tearing you apart,****  
****Till' I win over your heart****  
****I'll make sure after our first kiss,****  
****You won't be able to resist****  
****The Trou-ou-ou-ou-ble****  
****Trouble****  
****Trou-Trouble Maker!****Trouble Maker****  
****Trouble Maker****  
****Trouble Maker****  
****Trouble Maker****  
**

**At this part everyone could feel the message of the song as both the singers performed intimately on the stage. (Just imagine the dance cover of Trouble Maker with Karin and Toushirou instead of Hyuna and JS)**

**[HyunA]****  
****I will attack where it hurts****  
****So don't even think of trying to leave me,****  
****So what if you get mad,****  
****I don't think I've done anything bad to you****  
****No one has ever stayed with me longer than you have****  
****Things are falling into place so all I need to do is stay persistant**

**[Toushirou]**

**I tried to avoid you, but I've fallen for you****  
****Everytime we talk, the more I fall in love baby****  
****I can't stop thinking about you,****  
****I'm losing my mind Lady****  
****I'lI never never never stop! (Ooh~)**

**[Chorus - All]****  
****I wanna be always on your mind,****  
****So that you won't leave me behind****  
****And I'll keep tearing you apart,****  
****Till' I win over your heart****  
****I'll make sure after our first kiss,****  
****You won't be able to resist****  
****The Trou-ou-ou-ou-ble****  
****Trouble****  
****Trou-Trouble Maker!****Trouble Maker****  
****Trouble Maker****  
****Trouble Maker****  
****Trouble Maker**

**[Toushirou]****  
****I just can't, let you go****  
****There's just, something, about you~ (Trouble Maker)**

**[Karin]****  
****I'll do what-ever it takes to be,****[All]****  
****With You (I'll never never stop!)****  
****You will be mine~!**

**[Chorus - All]****  
****I wanna be always on your mind, (Oh~)****  
****So that you won't leave me behind (Yeah~)****  
****And I'll keep tearing you apart,****  
****Till' I win over your heart (Win over your heart)****  
****I'll make sure after our first kiss,****  
****You won't be able to resist****  
****The Trou-ou-ou-ou-ble****  
****Trouble****  
****Trou-Trouble Maker!****Trouble Maker****  
****Trouble Maker****  
****Trouble Maker****  
****Trouble Maker**

To finish the song both singers and dancers were brought into an embrace complete with seductive looks and intimate expressions. Toushirou and Karin stared at each other panting heavily. Slowly Toushirou reached down to kiss her when they both heard a thunderous applause by the audience. Both of them quickly spring apart and quickly fixed their clothes.

The host suddenly rushed out. "BRAVO BRAVA! That's one steamy performance AM I RIGHT!"

The Audience cheered more in agreement. They wave goodbye to the audience before going to the back stage.

They both walked towards the bench and sat down. Silence surrounds them. Only their rapid breathing that is slowly ceasing to steady was the only sound in the place.

It was suddenly broken by fits of giggles. Toushirou stared at the girl and gave her a warm smile.

Karin, seeing the smile, grins back in reply. "Hey toush.. "

"Hmmm…"

"When there is another contest can you?"

"Sure"

"Thanks Tosh."

"No Problem and Karin.."

"Yes?" Karin stared at him with wide gray eyes that he loved so much. Yes, he acknowledges it during the performance because watching her sing and dance made his heart flutter more.

"I…" His Confession was cut short when someone glomp him.

"MATSUMOTO!" The Irate shout was muffled by the familiar cleavage he is so used in seeing.

"CAPTAIN YOU AND KARIN – SAN ARE SO HOT!"

"YES MY SECOND SON!"

"GOAT CHIN/ OYAJI!"

Thud.

"_Damn it there goes my chance in confessing._" Toushirou sighed but gave a smile as he watched her laugh and glare at her father before punching her brother in his face for his assumptions on our relationships. "_But this is worth it._"

"**I told you to confess when the both of you - **"

"_HYOURINMARU!_"

**The End**

**Alexandria: I used the revised lyrics of troublemaker by Superchumchumchum, the credits go to him..**

**Don't worry about my other story I will totally finished it alright.**

**Review If you want a sequel of this!**

**Omake:**

**"I could a lot of money because of this film" Rangiku said as she felt something freezing behind her back.**

**She gulped and slowly turned around to see her Captain standing right in front of her with Hyourinmaru poised to strike.**

**"You've got three second to give it to me or run"**

**Rangiku gulped and flashstepped away from her captain.**


End file.
